Season 4
The fourth season of the medical drama series ER which originally aired from NBC on September 25, 1997 and concluded on May 14, 1998. The season consists of 22 episodes. It was released on Region 1 DVD on December 20, 2005. Production Crew * Michael Crichton - Executive Producer * John Wells - Executive Producer, Writer * Lydia Woodward - Co-executive Producer, Writer * * * * Cast and characters :See also: Season 4 cast Plot synopsis Season four opens with the live episode "Ambush" performed twice (once for the East Coast and once for the West Coast). Dr. Morgenstern, the head of the ER, has a heart attack, threatening his life. Weaver agrees to temporarily step in until he recovers. Unfortunately, when Morgenstern does come back, he cannot perform surgery like he used to do because he now knows what it is like to be a patient. After a surgical accident that takes a man's life, Morgenstern decides to permanently step down as head of the ER and leaves the hospital. Two new physicians join the ER: Dr. Anna Del Amico and a new British surgeon Dr. Elizabeth Corday. Corday came to America under the fellowship of Dr. Robert "Rocket" Romano (portrayed by Paul McCrane), but their relationship sours towards the end of the season. After she rejects Romano when he asks her out, he decides not to renew her fellowship. She is forced to choose whether she moves back to England or stays in America as an intern. Meanwhile, as Greene copes with his beating from last season, he and Ross take a vacation to California to bury Ross' dad. While there, Greene visits his own parents, where he finds out that his mother is sick, and his relationship with his dad is estranged, at best. Back in Chicago, he begins to date new ER desk clerk Cynthia Hooper (portrayed by Mariska Hargitay from Law & Order: SVU). The relationship is purely physical and when Greene has to visit his parents again later in the season, Cynthia comes along, only to realize that Greene does not love her. After the awkward breakup, Cynthia leaves, but Greene stays to better take care of his ailing mother and begin to mend his relationship with his father. Ross and Hathaway get more serious when Ross surprises Hathaway and proposes to her in front of the ER staff which she accepts. She later has commitment issues when she kisses a vulnerable paramedic. She tells Ross and he reacts angrily. After a short time, Ross forgives her and tells her he will wait until she is ready to be married. In addition, Hathaway is able to open a free clinic in the ER with the help of Carter's grandmother. Ross vies for a pediatric attending position in the ER. A lonely Corday starts a relationship with Benton which causes friction with his family because she is white. Weaver attends a Synergix seminar to see how to better manage the ER. She begins to date a Synergix representative, Ellis West, who advises her to fire a physician's assistant, which happens to be Jeanie Boulet. Jeanie fights for her job, claiming that she was fired because of her HIV status. Facing a lawsuit, Chief of Staff Donald Anspaugh decides to hire her back. Weaver begins to see Synergix's dark side and breaks up with West because she feels he is using her, effectively cutting off all ties with Synergix. Jeanie's ex-husband/current partner Al is forced to reveal his HIV status. This gets him fired and forces him to look to Atlanta for a job, and he asks Jeanie to join him. Jeanie refuses, and Al leaves her. Later in the season, Jeanie cares for Anspaugh's dying son, because she is the only person able to get through to him. After he dies, Anspaugh feels much gratitude and remorse towards Jeanie, given her prior termination. Carter pretends to be of humble origins in order to impress Anna, which fails when she finds out he actually comes from a wealthy family. Despite this, the two still become good friends and she helps Carter help his cousin Chase detoxify from a heroin addiction. She had experience in the subject, considering her ex-boyfriend went through a similar experience. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain because Chase started using again, eventually crippling him for life. At the end of the season, Anna's ex-boyfriend, Max Rocher comes to the hospital to see if the ER is in need of a pediatrics attending. Anna is still in love with him and faces a decision about her future in the ER. Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons